


Ice Ice baby

by Tuiandla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, Ice Skating, This is short but i tried, Yuekiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiandla/pseuds/Tuiandla
Summary: Yueki Week Day 1: 𝗺𝗼𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗻 𝗮𝘂  | songficYue and Suki go ice skating . Suki isnt having the best time .
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 8
Collections: yueki week 2020





	Ice Ice baby

" 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 " 𝘠𝘶𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 " 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯 " 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 .

" we are finally here ! " Yue exclaimed as the two girls walked into the skating rink . " Yeah we ." Suki continued with a sigh . " Come on you're gonna do just fine , you know ? I'll be there to help " Yue spoke softly as she started putting her skates on with a smirk on her face . 

" Wow thank you " Suki replied as she sat down on the bench next to Yue also putting her ice skates on , she never ice skated . Suki rememberd the fact that when she was younger she did use to skate , but roller skating , which is way much easier . While Yue , did around 6 years of figure skating so she was basically a leaf on the ice . 

Yue stood up from the bench and attached her arms and legs for a second and then turned around to Suki who just tapped her foot on the ground , the blades from the skates hitting against the floor making a quite noise . The girl huffed and grabbed Suki's hand , Suki gripped tighter and smiled at her girlfriend . Yue pulled Suki up from the bench just as she stepped on the ice . 

" Just hold onto me " Yue murmured and started moving around the rink , Suki just nodded and followed her from behind . They continued a little bit more like this but when Yue suddenly let go of her hand Suki gasped . Suki pouted as she looked at Yue whom just had a smug look on her face . " You're okay " The white haired smirked . 

Suki shook her head " I'm probably going to fall the next second I try to move " she sighed , maybe she was a little over dramatic but she just won't admit it , and falling down on your butt isn't that cool , it hurts . Yue raised her eyebrows " yeah , probably you will " she admitted .  
" Well then ? " Suki furrowed her brows as she pouted  
" You can try doing it yourself too " Yue noted and Suki looked straight at her . " Come on now , I'll be in front of you , I'll help you up if you do fall " Yue chuckled . 

Suki rolled her eyes and nodded , Yue started moving once again , looking behind her from time to time , just checking in to see if Suki is fine or not . Suki did start to get a little used to it , she was a little slow at the start but got a bit more uses to it , Suki was a quick learner anyways . Yue turned to face towards Suki as she still moved on the ice , she grinned and Suki looked at her too with a smile . " You're doing great " Yue praised happily , the words got Suki as she blushed slightly . 

Then she fell down on the ice with an ' oof ' . Yue's eyes widened as she squatted next to Suki , putting a hand on her shoulder " did my looks got you shocked ? " She teased and Suki's blush brightened more " I lost my balance that's all " She whimpered . Yue sat down next to Suki who just groaned in annoyance . Yue cupped Suki's cheeks and pushed her nose against the others with a smile . " You're clumsy , I love you " She chuckled . Suki stuck her tongue out " is that a compliment ? " She asked and raised an eyebrow but then continued " I love you too , though " she smirked .


End file.
